Hurt
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: Peer pressure had much more of an effect on him than he truly wished it did. Proof of that very fact being him towering over a fallen Edd, smirking wickedly, while the rest the football team stood behind him snickering. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing Kevedd... And this honestly sucks. Ugh.**

**I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy.**

Peer pressure truly was an awful thing.

Kevin wished that he could somehow be immune to its fiery sting. That he didn't actively search out the acceptance of others. That their opinions didn't drive so many of his actions.

That they couldn't make him go against his own morals and emotions.

Of course, that wasn't the case. His own insecurities made these secret wishes impossible to obtain.

Proof of that very fact being him towering over a fallen Edd, smirking, while the rest the football team stood behind him, snickering.

"Hey, Double Dweeb," he nearly winced hearing his own voice, and the cruelty that it radiated. He already wanted to apologize for pushing the smaller boy to the cold flooring of the hallway.

This feeling only increased when Edd looked up at him, his expression full of sadness and confusion.

Kevin could just feel the piercing blue eyes as they looked into his own, asking only one question; why?

He wanted to stop then and there, to help Edd up and pretend that this hadn't even started. Yet, how could he do that with almost all of his friends standing right behind him, pushing him to go further?

Of course, the only person whose views should matter to him was laying on the ground because of him, looking up with that questioning gaze.

Kevin averted his eyes from Edd's line of sight, instead glancing back at his friends, praying that they would already be bored so they could just move on.

It just couldn't be that easy, though. They just had to be looking upon the situation with hungry expressions, like vultures waiting for their prey to keel over.

"What's a little dork like you doing here so late?" Kevin felt his throat go dry as he spoke, but he couldn't swallow. That would be showing weakness. He couldn't show any weakness...

"R-research pr-project," Edd nearly whispered his answer, though Kevin hadn't even needed to hear it; Double D had been telling him all about the study just the day before. He could still remember just how bright his eyes had been as he explained the various theories going into it.

Brightness that now seemed so dim...

Kevin heard laughter come from his teammates as Edd stuttered out his answer, nearly shaking. He wanted to pound whoever had laughed at the boy's fear, but the fact that **he **was the one causing that fear stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Well, is that so?" he drawled in fake confidence as he let his right hand fall on a locker door about a foot above Edd's head, putting him nearly on top of the other teen. "Well, that sure sounds interesting..."

"Hey, Kev," a voice called out from the crowd behind him, though he couldn't tell who it was with blood pounding in his eardrums making him nearly deaf to all but that sound. "How 'bout we do our own little research project?"

"Yeah!" another voice laughed. "How long can a dork be pounded before he passes out?"

There were shouts of agreement, but by this point Kevin couldn't even hear them. He had made the mistake of looking back at Edd when the suggestion was made, seeing the one he honestly cared deeply for shaking violently and attempting to scramble away from him yet only being able to push himself against the lockers.

More importantly, he had looked back into Edd's eyes.

Seeing such pure, unadulterated _terror_ in those beautiful eyes that he had come to love so much made a part of him snap.

"Why don't you assholes just cut it out?" he growled as he turned to the ones he usually thought of as friends.

"Woah, Kev, calm down!" one of them put their hands up as they spoke, but Kevin couldn't listen to any of it. Not after what they had almost made him do.

"Don't you see we've scared him enough? He looks like he's just going to pass out just from terror!" he hissed out, his gaze roaming over the team that was just staring back at him. "This is enough! We don't need to go terrorizing weaklings for the purpose of our own fun!"

"But... you were just fine only a second ago..."

Kevin froze, struggling to find an answer.

"No... Before I was willing to humor you idiots. Then you took it too far." Silence rang out through the hallway as they continued staring in shock at the outburst.

"Get out of here now. You better hope I don't see any of you before practice tomorrow," all sensing the threat in his words, the hallway was soon completely empty. Satisfied, Kevin turned back to where he had left Edd.

Only to see empty floor.

"What the..." he muttered as he blinked, almost expecting Edd to magically reappear right where he had been before.

"Damn it!" he nearly screamed to himself, hitting a nearby locker forcefully. Leaning against the cool metal, he took a few deep breathes to attempt to calm down.

Why had he listened to his idiotic teammates? Now he had terrorized his boyfriend, albeit a thus-far unannounced title, and did not even have an opportunity to apologize.

"I'll go o his house," he suddenly spoke to himself. "His parents are practically never home. I'll just go to his house and refuse to leave until he at least hears me out. Yeah. That should work."

Standing up from his folded position, Kevin ran through the hallways of the empty high school, his footsteps echoing as his gym shoes slapped roughly against the ground. When he finally reached the doors, he nearly threw himself at them, barreling through and onward, hoping to be able to make things right.

**There will be a second part... soon. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is part two. Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy.**

Kevin wasn't sure when it had started raining. Sure, it had been a bit cloudy during football practice, but that usually didn't lead to the complete downpour that was now occurring.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath as he realized just how much harder it would be to find Edd through the pelts of freezing water. He hoped that the smaller teen had made it back to his house before the storm had started but, knowing Edd's physical capability, he highly doubted it.

Jogging in the direction of Edd's house, Kevin did his best to ignore the chill seeping through to his bones as the rain plastered his football uniform to his flesh. Instead, he focused his efforts on searching the general vicinity, trying to find the missing boy.

"Edd!" he yelled out as he neared the cul-de-sac. "Hey Double D, you out here?"

As he finished his desperate shouting, he almost missed the small, scrawny form that was attempting to dash behind trees, obviously heading towards the same street as himself.

A relived smile grew on Kevin's face as he took a step towards the boy, about to call out to him, when he saw Edd trip on a tree root, crashing into the deep mud with a cry.

"Woah," Kevin called out, rushing toward the fallen teen. "You okay, Double D?"

When he approached the one he had grown so close to in the past weeks, however, he was surprised to see Edd pull away from him.

"As if you would care," Kevin had to strain his ears to hear Edd's hissed words, but they stung all the same.

"That... that wasn't what it looked like,"

Edd turned his head towards Kevin, a deep glower etched into his features.

"What exactly was that then, Kevin? Because it certainly appeared to be you forgetting all we have gone through, everything we have done together, to keep your hold on the popularity status you currently hold,"

Kevin winced at the fallen boy's harsh but accurate words.

"We... we need to talk. But wouldn't this be better inside, where we aren't getting soaked... and dirty?"

Glancing downward at the mud he was laying in with distaste, Edd nodded slowly, rising up.

"I suppose that is reasonable. We shall speak inside my house," With a huff, he stood, swiftly walking to the cul-de-sac, leaving Kevin to stare at his retreating form in despair before hurrying after him.

As the two reached Edd's house, the boy hastily walked to his room.

"As you pointed out earlier, being out in that dreadful rain has made me quiet filthy. Now, if you would grant me the kindness of a few moments to change into something clean," as he finished speaking, he clicked the door to his room closed, leaving Kevin standing awkwardly in his living room.

Sitting on a nearby chair with a huff, Kevin covered his face with both hands, groaning in frustration. Why did he have to be so stupid? If he had never listened to his so-called "friends", then maybe he would be watching a movie with Edd right now, instead of waiting anxiously to beg for forgiveness that he wasn't even sure he deserved.

In his musing, Kevin didn't notice just how long he was by himself. That is, until he heard a thud against the door to Edd's room and the ever-so-soft sound of weeping.

"Edd?" he called out, his voice laced with worry. When there was no answer, he stood up and strode over to the door.

"Double D, is everything okay in there?" he asked as he tried to open the door, finding it locked, much to his despair.

"Dude, open the door! We need to talk!" he did his best to keep his voice calm as he spoke through the heavy wood.

"If this is truly so important to you, despite your recent actions suggesting otherwise, the conversation can occur just as well from where we currently are!" he heard Edd answer, his voice higher than usual.

"Augh... Why exactly, Edd?" Kevin yelled back as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, excuse me if I do not wish for you to see me in emotional distress after you yourself was the very one who caused it!" Kevin could just hear that Edd was at the verge of tears again as he spoke. Sighing, the athletic teen leaned his back against the door, sliding downward.

"Alright, Double D. I can respect that. Could I maybe explain what happened now?"

"I suppose," Edd answered with a sniffle.

"Well, f-first, I need to make it clear that I didn't... I didn't want to do that,"

"Well, your smug smirk portrayed that superbly, Kevin. I am shocked beyond belief that you managed to hide these intentions from your beloved friends."

Kevin took off his hat, running his hand through the ginger locks beneath. He really was not in the mood for the sass that Edd was infamous for sometimes...

"Edd, if you would listen for just a second without interrupting-"

"Oh, do go on,"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he continued.

"And- well, I could go on about how this wasn't my fault, but... it is."

He paused, expecting to hear a response from the other side of the door, but was surprised to have nothing but silence greet him.

"I was dumb, and didn't regard your emotions at all. Even worse, I didn't realize just how bad it was until you almost got really hurt,"

There was silence for another moment, until Edd suddenly spoke out.

"... And?"

"And... and I'm sorry."

At first, there was only stillness, but then Kevin felt the door he was leaning against start to move backwards, and he jumped up. Upon landing, he was staring face on with Edd. Guilt overtook him almost instantly as he saw the tear tracks running down the smaller teen's face, the large blue eyes the liquid originated from staring up at him.

He was rather surprised, however, when the little geek standing in front of him suddenly nearly jumped to him, his arms wrapped around him and tears now being released into his still-soaked shirt.

"J-just, pl-please never do that again," Kevin heard Edd whimper out. "I-I thought you had stopped loving me,"

Kevin froze for only a second, before putting his own arms around the boy.

"I may be an idiot, but I still know I couldn't live without you, dork. That I can promise you,"

Seeing Edd smile again was enough to melt his heart right then and there.


End file.
